


The Sun and the Moon

by millenniumfxlcon (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/millenniumfxlcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conflict for the two involved but clear as a day for a mere bystander, the two of them were never the sun or the moon at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

It had been a thing from legends, a base for many love stories to be written, love to be felt, passion to be ignited. A couple must be as different as the sun and the moon, the original lovers, one calm and cool and silver, the other passionate and hot and golden, opposites that complete each other.

Han had always thought that Luke was the sun, his golden boy full of love and emotion. It was the mornings when he’d feel it the most, looking at Luke as he was still asleep. The sun making his faded blond hair golden again, the light dancing on his body, always warm to the touch. He’d know it as they were awake as well, Luke’s laugh lingering in the room, his mere vitality filling Han’s heart with will to live. He was truly a boy from Tatooine, shining as bright as the double suns.

Luke had never thought Han would be the one to dream about being a part of the sun and the moon, a hopeless romantic like millions before him. It had come to him in a dream, seeing Han cry tears of silver, clutching to a burning book of memories. A soft prayer that it had been a sign rather than a prophecy- the bond had grown too strong to ever be broken. A strange dream indeed, but one that Luke couldn’t get off his mind anymore. Would Han truly be the moon?

It had taken Luke barely any time to figure out that Han would be the sun, hot-headed as he was, reckless, but wise. Emotions flaming through his body at any given time, Han was the most human of them both. Luke was too grounded and calm to ever be anything else but the moon, stirring up tides as he stayed the same. True, it wasn’t like he had ever spent much time thinking about it, doubting that he would ever fit into that puzzle at all.

A conflict for the two involved but clear as a day for a mere bystander, the two of them were never the sun or the moon at all. Together, they were a planet- existing in perfect harmony, full of life and love and feeling, fulfilled as the sun and the moon could never be. A stray part of the story passed down generation after generation, the one exception to bring new life into the lifelong circle- a love made to be.

**Author's Note:**

> We all get a little poetic at 3 am. Feedback welcome!


End file.
